<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You Yamaguchi by KageKei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160754">Thank You Yamaguchi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei'>KageKei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Goodbyes, M/M, Tragedy, Tsukkiyama Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's last words for his lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You Yamaguchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 7 : Free Day</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Yamaguchi,  remember the first time we met? " Tsukishima asked as he played with the stick he's holding. </p><p>"You were about to cry that time because of the guys who were bullying you." </p><p>He sighed and threw the broken sticks on the grass.</p><p>"Then I said, lame , and the kids got angry at me and started thinking that they can beat me but nah, they all ran away because they were scared at me..." he paused and chuckled.</p><p>"...I bet when I said the word lame you're thinking that you're also one of them,it's true,  you actually looked so lame at that time,but I also found you cute." He looked up. </p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry I insulted you during that time, but I was glad, really glad that you decided to become friends with me." He took a deep breath.</p><p>"I know I don't really have that nice personality, but  I'm glad that you still stick with me and join me when I tease the Kageyama and Hinata." he smiled and started playing at the grass. </p><p>"You're my very first friend,best friend and the very first person that I loved." He bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from crying. </p><p>"It hurts though---" His paused, trying to calm himself. "---knowing that no one will be by my side when I walk to school or go home, no one will call me Tsukki and say Sorry Tsukki, and also brag things about me." </p><p>He sniffed and wiped the tears that are forming on his eyes. "Honestly you're the only person that brag things about me to the others.I don't know if there are anything to be so proud about me."He chuckled but tears are threatening to fall from his eyes. </p><p>"You also made me love volleyball again. Thank you for that." He smiled. </p><p>"I'm going to miss your kisses, and your touch, and your voice."</p><p>Akiteru looked at his brother, he was about to go near him and say that they need to go but his mother stopped him. </p><p>"Let him be." She said with a pained smile. </p><p>Akiteru hesitated but then he nodded. He glanced at his brother once again before they left the place. </p><p>People started to leave the cemetery and suddenly the rain started to pour and also Tsukishima's tears. Tsukishima didn't bother to move, he just sat there, crying his heart out while holding Yamaguchi's photo. </p><p>"Thank you so much for everything Yamaguchi." He whispered kissing the photo he's holding. "I love you." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last entry for TsukkiYama week!<br/>This is an old work from my other account.<br/>I really enjoyed this event, even though I skipped some days hehe.❤️<br/>Thank you so much for reading! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>